


Under control

by dey_shark



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dey_shark/pseuds/dey_shark
Summary: - Вау, - первое, что вырвалось из его горла, было похоже на хрип умирающего в бою солдата, и Луи уверен, что на секунду его сердце действительно остановилось. – Здесь что, снимали «Пятьдесят оттенков серого»?Гарри в ответ лишь мелодично рассмеялся. И нет, Луи вовсе не думал, как этот парень стонет, срывая голос, на этой самой огромной кровати с нелепым бежевым балдахином.





	Under control

**Author's Note:**

> Это серия из трех частей (да, я не умею останавливаться)

В первый раз они встретились у дверей небольшой квартиры на втором этаже старого дома, где жилье сдавалось в несколько раз дешевле, чем где-либо еще. Но Луи и не думал отказываться, потому что это был его первый шаг во взрослую самостоятельную жизнь.

Вместе с ним квартиру осматривал кудрявый парень с наивно распахнутыми зелеными глазами и греховно-красными губами. И нет, Луи не думал, как его член смотрелся бы в этом большом соблазнительном рту (или думал не так долго, чтобы это превратилось в неловкость).

В конце концов, позже они выпили по чашке чая в кафе неподалеку и договорились о том, что вполне могли бы снимать квартиру вместе, ведь так и веселее и менее затратно.

Гарри (как оказалось, у парня — имя чертовой рок-звезды) был семнадцатилетним студентом, едва закончившим школу и сбежавшим из дома в надежде ослабить родительскую опеку. Луи был старше всего на два года, так что обошелся легким подзатыльником вместо долгих и нудных нравоучений, которые в итоге ни к чему не привели бы.

Таким образом, вместе они жили уже чуть больше двух лет, и это превратилось в замечательное сожительство. Никто из них никогда не приводил своих пассий домой, хотя Луи неоднократно намекал Гарри, что тот без проблем мог бы (и это вовсе не потому, что Луи хотел подрочить под звук его стонущего голоса).

Гарри вообще часто смущался, когда разговор перетекал в интимное русло, и совсем недавно Луи наконец узнал, что тот скрывал. Однажды Томлинсон вышел утром на кухню, чтобы сделать себе крепкий кофе и отправиться на работу в автомастерскую на соседней улице. Пусть они работали с десяти, Луи требовалось не меньше двух часов, чтобы прийти в себя и заставить сонное тело двигаться не в направлении кровати.

В тот момент Гарри уже был на кухне. Он вообще всегда рано просыпался и казался отвратительно свежим и отдохнувшим, когда как Луи готов был продать душу дьяволу за пять минут сна.

Стайлс подпевал старому радио, по которому крутили Lady GaGa, вертелся у плиты с деревянной лопаткой, и на нем были лишь боксеры и фартук. Луи медленно поднял взгляд по стройному, жилистому телу и невольно вздохнул, пораженный неожиданной находкой.

Ладно, на Гарри были не только боксеры и фартук. На его шее красовался чертов ошейник, который смотрелся так идеально на нем, что Луи напрочь позабыл, зачем вообще нужно дышать.

— О, ты проснулся, — Гарри улыбался широко и ярко, и теперь сонный Томлинсон мог рассмотреть больше деталей. Из-под ошейника выглядывали темные пятна синяков, на внутренних сторонах бедер алели длинные полосы от сильных ударов чем-то упругим, кожа запястий была чуть покрасневшей и стертой, как и длинные щиколотки.

Господи боже, _он был связан._

Луи действительно собирался спросить, все ли в порядке и не следует ли ему позвонить в полицию, но Гарри вновь улыбнулся. И выглядел он при этом настолько радостным и _оттраханным_ , что у Луи язык не повернулся бы сказать сейчас что-то кроме комплиментов.

— Я делаю блинчики. Ты будешь с джемом или медом? У меня осталось немного свежих фруктов, если хочешь, — Гарри вновь повернулся к плите, и Луи заметил, что он неестественно ровно держал спину, а плечи напряжены так, что ярко выделялись острые лопатки под кожей.

Луи пришлось ущипнуть себя за бедро, чтобы перестать пялиться на своего соседа с приоткрытым ртом, из которого едва слюна не капала.

Он чуть не сказал, что хотел бы самого Гарри на этом самом поскрипывающем столе, обмазанного теплым медом.

— Я… — голос оказался слишком хриплым и срывающимся, так что Луи откашлялся и, наконец, сдвинулся с места, едва не сев мимо стула. — Джем, пожалуй.

Гарри улыбнулся ему через плечо и энергично покивал головой, а Луи не мог оторвать взгляда с темных засосов на спине соседа. Он так сильно задумался, что не заметил, как перед ним оказалась тарелка с теплыми тонкими блинчиками, покрытыми малиновым джемом и с кусочками свежей клубники. Луи любил своего соседа, потому что он мог только мечтать о поваре в собственной квартире.

— У меня сегодня днем экзамен по тайской кухне. Ты сможешь прийти посмотреть? Я так волновался, — Гарри сам разместился напротив и все продолжал широко улыбаться, даже когда жевал, и в уголке его губ остался сок от клубники. Луи котел слизать алую каплю. Он хотел облизать всего Гарри _немедленно_.

Но засосы все еще украшали его светлую кожу, и Луи вдруг ощутил неприятное грызущее чувство, которого не наблюдалось в нем прежде. Гарри ведь далеко не в первый раз возвращался от кого-то. Но сейчас все было совершенно по-другому.

— Судя по всему, сейчас ты не волнуешься, — голос прозвучал резче, чем Луи предполагал.

Томлинсон заметил, как дрогнули уголки губ Гарри и чуть опустились плечи. Гарри выглядел смущенно и виновато одновременно, и Луи захотел дать себе оплеуху.

— Я приду, ладно? Отпрошусь с работы пораньше и приду, — Луи не стал больше ничего говорить или спрашивать. Вместо этого он вернулся к поглощению блинчиков, потому что знал, что любую похвалу Гарри сейчас поймет по его лицу, наслаждающемуся великолепным завтраком. Когда Луи переезжал от матери, он думал, что будет питаться фаст-фудом или перекусами из ближайших к дому забегаловок. Однако теперь он едва мог позволить себе что-то жирное и вредное, потому что Гарри кормил его исключительно здоровой и низкокалорийной пищей.

После слов Луи об экзамене Стайлс вновь расцвел и принялся лучезарно улыбаться, постоянно ерзая на стуле — то ли от нетерпения, то ли из-за дискомфорта в заднице. И последнее все еще не давало Томлинсону покоя.

***

С происшествия на кухне прошло уже три недели. Луи был настолько впечатлен увиденным, что спустя несколько дней погрузился в интернет, изучая все, что могло быть связано с кричащей аббревиатурой из четырех букв.

Конечно же, множество статей и особенно видеозаписей повергли его в шок и ужас. Луи не мог представить, как Гарри — милый, длинноногий мальчик с очаровательными кудрями, — мог заниматься чем-то подобным.

А потом Луи наткнулся на один неприметный форум. Некоторые из обсуждаемых вещей заставляли его вздрагивать, но нашлось несколько достаточно терпеливых и отзывчивых людей, которые легко согласились объяснить ему некоторые вещи. И все оказалось вовсе не так, как Луи представлял себе изначально.

С тех пор он начал еще внимательнее приглядываться к Гарри. Особенно, когда тот приходил домой поздно ночью или вовсе под утро. Иногда он пропадал на весь день, а потом мечтательно улыбался и совершенно не замечал окружавший его мир. Луи уже знал, что нижние часто после сессии немного «не в себе», и он мог только надеяться, что с Гарри хорошо обращаются, когда он эмоционально чувствителен.

Томлинсон понимал, что его внезапно пробудившаяся ревность совершенно не к месту, но он ничего не мог поделать, когда видел все эти отметки на теле Гарри. Ему хотелось взять мочалку и хорошенько помыть своего соседа, хотя синяки не смоешь никаким мылом.

Но в один день все изменилось.

Луи был в хорошем настроении, потому что начальник наконец одобрил ему прибавку к зарплате, и теперь парень мог позволить себе немного обновить гардероб (он никогда не признается вслух, но его задница уже едва помещалась в старые джинсы).

Луи буквально залетел в квартиру, крича и размахивая пакетом с парой бутылок пива для него и Гарри. Он собирался отметить событие, что его начальник, наконец, хоть в чем-то прислушался к своему сотруднику (хотя Луи все еще опасался за подъемник, который в последнее время стал очень странно и страшно скрежетать).

— Гарри, сегодня я собираюсь напиться, и ты сделаешь это со мной! — он забежал в комнату соседа и так и замер с поднятыми руками вверх.

Гарри нашелся на своей кровати, обнимающий колени и тихо шмыгающий покрасневшим носом. Его пальцы взволнованно перебирали края штанин, но дыхание было ровным. Это значило, что Стайлс сидел так уже долгое время в одиночестве и грустил. Луи захотел дать себе подзатыльник за то, что задержался в магазине, в котором была огромная очередь в связи с вечером пятницы.

— Эй, Хаз, в чем дело? — Луи опустил пакет на пол и присел рядом с поникшим другом. Тот совершенно трогательно тер глаза и хмурился, выглядя неуверенным и потерянным.

Луи склонил голову набок, собираясь спросить еще раз, пока его взгляд не упал на шею Гарри. Она была голой и девственно чистой. И догадка сама пришла в голову.

— Вы расстались?

Гарри тяжело вздохнул, пожал плечами и закусил нижнюю губу. Спустя еще несколько секунд он осторожно кивнул и посмотрел на Луи растерянным взглядом, словно не знал, что ему теперь делать дальше. И Томлинсон решил действовать на чистых инстинктах, не подключая свою странную логику.

Он сел напротив Гарри, расставив того развести колени, прижатые к груди, и сесть в позу лотоса. Стайлс не должен был закрываться от него таким образом. После этого Луи взял его мокрые щеки в свои ладони и заглянул в блестящие широко распахнутые глаза.

— Сейчас ты успокоишься. Умоешься, а потом мы пойдем и выпьем пиво, потому что я получил прибавку к зарплате. Этот мудак, кем бы он ни был, совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, отпустив тебя. Потому что ты замечательный, красивый и невероятно милый. К тому же потрясающе готовишь. И если он такой придурок, что упустил возможность, то он определенно не стоит твоих слез, — Луи притянул удивленное лицо к себе и поцеловал в красный кончик носа.

Гарри, наконец, улыбнулся. Сперва неуверенно, но с каждой секундой все шире, пока его ямочки не стали достаточно глубокими, чтобы там удобно умостилась подушечка указательного пальца Луи.

Стайлс вдруг вскочил на ноги и потянул за собой Томлинсона за рукав грязной измятой футболки.

— Я хочу кое-что показать тебе. Проедемся немного, а потом вместе выпьем, да?

Гарри выглядел таким неожиданно радостным, что Луи просто не мог найти в себе силы отказывать ему. Поэтому спустя десять минут они сидели в стареньком Вольво Стайлса и громко пели песни, играющие по радио. Луи чувствовал себя расслабленным, но и сосредоточенным одновременно. Внутри него ворочалось какое-то щекотливое чувство предвкушения.

Гарри тоже не мог усидеть на месте. Он подпрыгивал в своем кресле, крутился, мотал головой и в целом выглядел так, словно хотел добиться немедленной аварии на вечерней трассе.

—  _Прекрати ерзать,_  — Луи и сам не заметил, как тон его голоса поменялся на раздраженный и требовательный.

Гарри замер на мгновение, тяжело шумно сглотнул и сжал колесо руля с такой силой, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

— Да, сэр, — быстро ответил он, сев прямо и действительно перестав двигаться, если этого не требовалось для вождения.

Луи был настолько поражен подобными переменами, что потерял дар речи, но напряжение, вдруг охватившее тело Гарри отрезвило его. Луи протянул руку и мягко зарылся пальцами в кудри на затылке, немного массируя, позволяя ласке просочиться в его касания.

— Расслабься, — спокойно, но ровно произнес Луи, понимая, что Гарри сейчас нужен кто-то, кто будет держать его на плаву. — Просто прекрати вести себя неосмотрительно, пока ты за рулем.

Гарри кинул осторожный взгляд в сторону Луи, и тут же его плечи немного опустились, спина прекратила быть такой неестественно прямой, а руки больше не цеплялись за руль как за спасательный круг. Поведение Стайлса наталкивало на определенные нерадостные мысли.

— Скажи, Гарри, твой… — Луи запнулся на полуслове, чувствуя себя неуверенно от того, что вообще заводит эту тему. — Твой Доминант хорошо относился к тебе? Он не был слишком строг?

Стайлс посмотрел на Луи с такой виноватой и нежной улыбкой, что Томлинсону тотчас захотелось отыскать этого ублюдка и пришить его же яйца ему вместо гланд.

— Все в порядке, у нас немного разные взгляды на это, — Гарри не стал спрашивать, откуда Луи знает о том, кем они с бывшим были друг для друга, и не пытался закрыться. — На самом деле, мне нужно, чтобы мной управляли, потому что сам я довольно неловкий. И мне нужно знать, что я всегда под защитой, понимаешь.

Луи кивнул, но вообще-то он ничего не понимал.

— Но, когда дело касается секса или сессии, я нуждаюсь в жесткости. А он был слишком мягким для меня. Он даже шлепать меня не любил, — голос Гарри звучал обиженно, и Луи не представлял, как такой милый мальчик может требовать грубости от кого-либо по отношению к нему.

Томлинсон чувствовал себя идиотом.

— Так, значит, он был мягкотелым. И это не то, что тебе нужно, — медленно перефразировал Луи услышанное минуту назад. — Тогда почему ты плакал, когда я вернулся домой?

Гарри одарил его таким взглядом, будто Луи вдруг уменьшился до размеров пятилетнего ребенка. Это было неприятно, и он имел полное право задавать глупые вопросы, потому что еще три недели назад думал, что БДСМ — это сборище извращенцев, работающих на публику.

— Мы ведь встречались. Отношения Д/с не значат, что мы видимся только по ночам, чтобы поиграть. Он был моим парнем. Это естественно, что мне жаль с ним расставаться, пусть мы и не пробыли вместе достаточное количество времени, — Гарри осторожно вывернулся руль вправо, и Луи внезапно обнаружил, что они находятся за городом.

Мимо окон стали мелькать толстые темные стволы деревьев. На улице заметно потемнело, и неосвещенная проселочная дорога совершенно не внушала доверия. Конечно, было глупо бояться Гарри, который извинялся даже перед столбами, в которые врезался, но кто знал, может, его припизднутый парень приказал ему сделать это.

Луи понимал, что все его мысли — откровенная чушь, но он никогда не любил природу, и тем более — темные леса ближе к ночи.

Луи предпочел ни о чем не спрашивать, пока они не приедут (куда бы они ни ехали). И вскоре его терпение вознаградилось. Троекратно.

Гарри остановил машину напротив пятиэтажного коттеджа, возвышающегося над ними как огромная черная скала, с высеченными в ней проемами окон с резными металлическими ставнями. Вокруг дома стоял высокий забор с острыми копьями наверху. Ворота были приглашающе распахнуты и мягко поскрипывали в такт ветру, гулявшему между деревьев. Внутри двора оказались зеленая аккуратно постриженная лужайка с изящным фонтаном посередине и несколько белоснежных беседок по всему _огромному_ периметру.

— Ты что, привез меня в какие-то владения королевы? Нас сейчас схватят и отправят на допрос, где буду пытать, и…

— Это загородный дом моей семьи, — Гарри рассмеялся, прервав сбивчивую взволнованную речь Луи. — Они практически не бывают здесь, так что я приезжаю, чтобы насладиться одиночеством. Или привожу сюда любовников, — он хихикнул и вышел из салона автомобиля. Луи не оставалось ничего, кроме как последовать за ним.

— То есть как это — дом твоей семьи? Ты, блять, богатый что ли?

Гарри остановился у входной двери, доставая из кармана большую связку ключей и открывая дом, который вполне мог быть главным героем в одном из фильмов ужасов.

— Я никогда не говорил, что бедный, — Гарри негромко охнул и резко обернулся через плечо. — Прости, я не это имел в виду.

— Ой, заткнись уже, — Луи переступил порог дома и запрокинул голову назад, рассматривая высокие потолки с резными барельефами. Это не дом. _Это чертов музей_. — Почему ты не живешь со своими родителями. Или здесь. Или в любой другой квартире, где нормально работает канализация?

Они остановились у широкой мраморной лестницы. Гарри не стал зажигать свет, и атмосфера была достаточно зловещей для подобного помещения. Луи заметил пару статуй при входе, и это не столько странно, сколько _жутко_.

— Я хотел немного самостоятельности. К тому же, мой отчим слишком сильно давил на меня, когда я заканчивал школу. Он был уверен, что я должен пойти по его стопам, чтобы унаследовать компанию и сесть на кресло гендиректора, когда он решит отправиться на пенсию, — Гарри сел на нижние ступени и сложил руки на коленях как примерный мальчик.

Луи отогнал от себя фантазию, где он одобрительно поглаживает Гарри по голове, пока его рот занят членом Томлинсона. Разговор по душам — не самый подходящий момент для таких мыслей (не то чтобы у него вообще были подходящие моменты, они ведь друзья, черт возьми).

— А я ведь совсем ничего не понимаю в этом, — продолжал Гарри, не обращая внимания на заволновавшегося друга. — То есть, ну… Я пытался, потому что я люблю своих родителей, и я не люблю разочаровывать их, но это так сложно, — он захныкал, ерзая на ступеньке, и Луи положил ладонь на его встрепанную макушку, неосознанно напоминая о своих словах в машине.

Гарри вновь замер и уставился на него своими широко распахнутыми глазами. Как, блять, этот ребенок вообще попал в БДСМ?

Луи осторожно погладил его, замечая удовольствие на лице Гарри от похвалы, и у него перехватило дыхание. Стайлс так отзывчиво ластился к его рукам, прислушивался к просьбам ( ~~приказам~~ ), что Луи едва подавлял нетерпеливую дрожь своего тела. _Но он не имел права_.

— Я хотел попробовать жить самостоятельно, — уже гораздо тише заговорил Гарри, слегка изгибая шею. — И мне так понравилось жить с тобой.

Луи громко хмыкнул. Подобные слова он слышал только от своей матери, которой было слишком сложно находиться вдали от своего взрослого сына. Но вот его сестры и друзья считали его самым ужасным соседом в мире. И у него находились поводы доверять их мнению, в отличие от точки зрения Гарри.

— Ты так не считаешь, я знаю, — Гарри явно нехотя освободился от руки в своих волосах и поднялся на ноги. — Но для меня это так, — он беспечно пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

В темноте Гарри казался каким-то призрачно-прекрасным. Луи не мог оторвать взгляда от силуэта его мягких кудрей, блестящих в свете убывающей луны глаз, размытого контура пухлых губ…

— Лу, — Гарри щелкнул пальцами перед его лицом, и Томлинсону пришлось немного проморгаться, чтобы придти в себя после того, как он глубоко погрузился в свои мысли. — Я спросил, не хочешь ли ты экскурсию.

Голос Гарри звучал странно. Сам парень щурился и слегка улыбался, застенчиво держа руки за спиной, что было ему абсолютно не свойственно. В голову Луи начали закрадываться подозрения, но он решил для себя, что этот вечер принадлежит Гарри. Даже если тот что-то задумал, Луи просто позволит ему. И нет, он вовсе не влюбился, что за чушь.

Они медленно поднялись на третий этаж. Томлинсон не стал спрашивать, почему они начинают именно отсюда. Он мог лишь изредка цепляться за одежду Гарри на спине, чтобы не споткнуться и не потеряться в кромешной темноте здания. Включать свет Стайлс по-прежнему отказывался, и Луи не представлял, что тот собирается показать ему без малейшего освещения в комнатах.

Впрочем, и тут он оказался не прав.

Гарри довел своего гостя до широкой дубовой двери, ручка которой была выполнена в форме головы льва, и Луи вовсе не думал, что это странно (но это было).

Стайлс мягко открыл дверь очередным ключом из звенящей в тишине связки и, наконец, зажег свет. Лампы горели приглушенно, но Луи все равно прикрыл свои глаза ладонью. После того, как он привык к темноте, любое свечение вызывало неприятную резь под веками.

Гарри в свою очередь оставил его справляться с этим одному, и прошел в комнату первым. Луи потребовалось около минуты, чтобы открыть глаза, осмотреться и присвистнуть так громко, что этот звук прошелся эхом по длинному темному коридору, в котором он продолжал стоять.

— Вау, — первое, что вырвалось из его горла, было похоже на хрип умирающего в бою солдата, и Луи уверен, что на секунду его сердце действительно остановилось. — Здесь что, снимали «Пятьдесят оттенков серого»?

Гарри в ответ лишь мелодично рассмеялся. И нет, Луи вовсе не думал, как этот парень стонет, срывая голос, на этой самой огромной кровати с нелепым бежевым балдахином. К слову о кровати. Она была в форме шестиугольника, а на каждой стороне можно заметить несколько крепких металлических карабинов.

— Мама помогла найти мне потрясающего дизайнера, который сделал здесь все именно так, как я хотел, — Гарри выглядел счастливым. Его глаза ярко сверкали в тусклом освещении просторной комнаты.

Он отошел чуть дальше к андреевскому кресту, пробегаясь пальцами по кожаным наручам, закрепленным наверху. Картинки в голове Луи о распятом на этом самом кресту Гарри вытеснила неожиданная мысль.

— Стоп, подожди, — Луи, наконец, шагнул в комнату и прикрыл за собой дверь, хотя во всем коттедже они были только вдвоем. — Ты сказал мама? Твоя мама нашла тебе дизайнера, который сделал… все это? — он знал, что его голос звучал почти истерически, но у него были на то веские причины. Луи никогда не сталкивался с чем-то подобным, и он не представлял, чтобы его мама покупала ему кровать для интимных игр.

— Да, мы с мамой довольно близки. Как и с Робином — моим отчимом. У нас вообще дружная семья. Мы всегда друг другу все рассказываем, — Гарри выглядел так невинно среди всех этих странных атрибутов, расположенных на полках за идеально чистыми стеклами. Луи просто не мог поверить, что с этим парнем вообще можно было обращаться грубо.

— Я отказываюсь понимать, что происходит в этом мире.

Абсолютно дезориентированный Томлинсон сел рядом с Гарри и взглянул на счастливого друга, который смотрел на него с мягкой снисходительной улыбкой, вопросительно приподняв брови. Он будто бросал вызов всем своим видом, и до Луи, наконец, начало доходить, ради чего была затеяна вся эта поездка и странная экскурсия по темноту дому, где он смог рассмотреть только темно-бордовый ковер под ногами.

Луи глубоко вздохнул и вновь поднялся на ноги, отойдя от кровати на пару шагов назад, глядя на Гарри растерянно и, возможно, слегка пугливо.

— Нет, Эйч. Я не… Я не могу сделать этого, — Томлинсон ненавидел себя за то, как мгновенно поник Гарри, до этого глядящий на него с затаенной надеждой. — Я не имею в виду, что не хочу. Я просто… Я не имею к твоему миру никакого отношения. Я только читал об этом, и все это… Боже, нет. Я не могу.

Гарри подскочил с кровати так быстро, что Луи на мгновение даже испугался. Он был в таком смятении, что не знал, куда смотреть и что думать.

— Нет, подожди, — Стайлс буквально вцепился своими большими ладонями в его плечи. — Ведь было же что-то в машине, да? И до этого. Много раз. Ты… — Гарри взволнованно вздохнул. — Ты не замечал за собой этого, верно? Я ведь заинтересовался всем этим _из-за тебя_.

Слова буквально ударили под дых. Луи пораженно раскрыл рот, стараясь не издавать странных жалких звуков, но что-то все равно вырвалось из его груди. Судя по всему, Гарри принял это за толчок к дальнейшим пояснениям.

— Ты всегда направлял меня и поддерживал. И ты… Ты делал эти… штуки своим голосом каждый раз, когда тебе не нравилось мое поведение. И боже, сколько раз я дрочил после этого, — Гарри смущенно потер ладонями лицо и отошел намного в сторону. — Прости, это странно и жалко, но я просто… Я подумал, что тебе тоже это интересно. Господи, прости, я идиот.

Гарри все продолжал что-то бормотать, пока Луи собирал остатки своих расползшихся по черепной коробке мыслей. Он и предположить не мог, что каким-то образом повлиял на жизнь Гарри. А судя по всему, что творилось в этой комнате, Стайлс не собирался просто попробовать и забыть. Нет, он действительно втянулся. И все это из-за Луи, который даже подумать не мог, что такой парень как Гарри вообще посмотрит на него когда-нибудь с желанием в глазах.

Боже, у него кружилась голова от одних мыслей о Гарри, раскрасневшемся, обнаженном и растрепанном, двигающим ладонью по своему большому члену и представляющим Луи.

Томлинсон почувствовал жар в животе от одних картин в своей голове. И, черт подери, он хотел Гарри до звона в яйцах. И почему он не мог просто попытаться ради этого мальчика с растрепанными шоколадными кудрями. За которые наверняка очень удобно тянуть…

— Я понятия не имею, для чего нужны все эти хреновины, — Луи обвел взглядом комнату еще раз и сосредоточил свое внимание на поднявшем голову Стайлсе. — Поэтому обойдемся одним мной и моей фантазией, да? Ты же не против?

Луи готов был положить мир к ногам этого парня, который улыбался так широко и ярко, что вполне мог осветить собой весь мрачный коттедж.

— Я не против, если это будет просто секс, Лу, — Гарри протянулся вперед и взял его за руки, покачиваясь с пятки на носок. — Я не думал, что у меня когда-нибудь будет даже это. Ты можешь быть нежным, если хочешь.

У Луи произошел в голове диссонанс. Ему никогда не предлагали быть нежным с такой очаровательной застенчивостью. Его бывшая девушка позволяла ему быть немного грубее и таким же успокаивающим тоном говорила, что Луи может потянуть ее за волосы, если он хотел. И да, он делал это, но сейчас все в корне отличалось от всего, что было у него когда-либо раньше.

В комнате ненадолго повисла тишина, хотя Луи казалось, будто стук его сердца мог услышать даже Гарри, стоявший всего в шаге от него и ожидающий ответа. И Томлинсон понял, что просто не в силах выразить все свои мысли словами. Он получил возможность касаться Гарри, сделать его своим, и не было никаких причин откладывать это хотя бы на несколько минут.

Луи осторожно выпутался из крепкой хватки рук Стайлса, медленно провел ладонями до плеч, слегка царапая контуры глупых маленьких татуировок и мягко подтолкнул Гарри в сторону кровати. Тот слегка покачнулся, отступил назад, и на его губах заиграла улыбка облегчения и предвкушения.

Происходящее казалось нереальным. Гарри мягко упал спиной на кровать и отполз на ее середину, путая светлые простыни под собой (и Луи был так благодарен тому, что в этой комнате не было ничего кричаще-красного). Стайлс выглядел сногсшибательно. Кудри разметались вокруг его головы, зеленые глаза уже блестели от легкого возбуждения, руки раскинуты в стороны в приглашающей позе. У Луи стало сухо во рту.

Он осторожно поставил колено между чуть разведенных длинных ног и склонился над Гарри, осматривая его податливое и поджарое тело, скрытое нежелательной одеждой.

— Луи, мне очень нравится твое внимание, но мы продолжим это до утра или, наконец, займемся делом? — голос Гарри был веселым, но с легкой возбуждающей хрипотцой. И Луи осознал, что этот девятнадцатилетний мальчишка вполне умело может соблазнять одним взглядом из-под ресниц и чуть меняющимся тоном голоса.

— Ты ведешь себя совершенно неподобающе, — Луи окинул Гарри недовольным взглядом и заметил, как его выражение лица тут сменилось на обеспокоенное. Стайлс неловко поерзал под ним, осторожно коснулся запястий чужих рук, упирающихся в кровать у его плеч, и взволнованно поджал губы.

— Прости, — голос в одно мгновение стал робким, и Луи недовольно цыкнул языком, встав на колени над распластавшимся по кровати Гарри.

— Простите, — ровным тоном исправил его Луи и взял пальцами за подбородок, чувствуя кожей легкую щетину, которая все равно не могла сравниться с его недельной небритостью. — Я собираюсь попробовать стать для тебя тем, кого ты желаешь видеть с собой в постели, но мне нахрен не сдалось поведение пятнадцатилетней девственницы.

Гарри задумчиво нахмурился, покусал свою нижнюю губу и непонимающе взглянул на парня, нависшем над ним. Луи тем временем закончил расстегивать его мягкую фланелевую рубашку, и осознал, как был глуп все это время. Пока сам Луи носил далеко не оригинальный Адидас и потрепанные джинсы со студенческих времен, Гарри одевался как чертова модель. И, конечно, все его вещи не были из комиссионных магазинов.

— Что ж, — Луи провел ладонью по чужой груди, остановившись пальцами на большой бабочке, которую немедленно захотелось расцеловать. — Юный богатый мальчик, желающий быть под чутким руководящим крылом другого мужчины. Ты такое клише, Гарольд.

Стайлс легко вздрогнул от нового звучания своего имени и медленно поднял руки над головой, вцепившись пальцами в простыни с такой силой, будто его уже втрахивали в матрас. И у Луи перехватило дыхание от открытой откровенности в каждом плавном движении.

— Молодец, держи руки там. Я не буду связывать тебя сегодня, — большой палец пробежался по пухлой нижней губе, одобрительно поглаживая. — Хороший мальчик.

Гарри прерывисто вздохнул и слегка прикрыл глаза, и Луи ощутил зудящее желание совершить что-то, что сорвет с этих минетных губ первый стон.

Он протянул руку и зарылся пальцами в мягкие кудри, прежде чем сжал пряди в кулаке и настойчиво потянул вверх, заставив Гарри болезненно вытянуть шею. Луи лишь решил попробовать, но алые губы распахнулись, и Стайлс едва слышно захныкал, изгибая шею и выставляя напоказ дернувшийся кадык. Щеки Гарри покрылись легким румянцем, и глаза на секунду заволокло едва заметной дымкой наслаждения. Это оказалось ошеломляюще прекрасно, и Луи не знал, что с ним происходило, но он чертовски сильно хотел сомкнуть пальцы на этой манящей шее. Сжать, слегка перекрывая доступ воздуха, чтобы Гарри широко открыл рот, дернулся, но не посмел бы опустить руки, потому что _Луи ему запретил_.

О господи, с ним действительно было что-то не так.

Луи наклонился ниже, проведя носом под подбородком Гарри и оставив на его коже влажный след от коротких поцелуев. Томлинсон знал, что его сосед следит за собой порой хуже любой девушки, которую он знал когда-либо. Их ванная была заполнена разнообразными гелями для душа, скрабами и кремами, и Луи даже не подозревал о предназначении половины из них. И сейчас он мог чувствовать, какой мягкой была кожа Гарри, а его волосы воздушными и похожими на шоколадный мусс.

Стайлс был таким трогательно мягким, но Луи вместо осторожных поглаживаний и ласк хотел вдавить свои пальцы в светлую кожу, оставляя синяки. Хотел кусать манящую шею до наводящих ужас кровоподтеков. Хотел лишить Гарри возможности двигаться, когда все, что ему останется — принимать действия Луи.

— Я должен спросить еще раз, — он сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, держа свои руки в стороне от соблазнительного тела. — Ты уверен в том, что мы делаем? Я просто… Я хочу много всего, но я не могу сделать этого сейчас, но в любом случае я боюсь, что не смогу остановиться или сделаю тебе больно. Я просто… Я даже не до конца понимаю, что делаю, господи, — Луи говорил быстро и сбивчиво.

Он никогда не сталкивался с подобным. Возможно, у него всегда были определенные мысли относительно более грубого секса, чем обычно, но никогда еще в голове так не коротило. Казалось, будто Гарри сорвал с него какой-то предохранитель. И теперь Луи не мог избавиться даже от мыслей обо всех этих странных вещах.

— Мы используем систему светофора на первое время, ладно? Если что-то будет не так, я просто скажу, — Гарри выглядел на порядок увереннее самого Луи, и это странным образом успокаивало.

Томлинсон не должен был поддаваться панике. Гарри пытался довериться ему, вручить себя в чужие руки, отдать контроль. Луи не имел права его подводить.

Он помог Гарри немного привстать, чтобы скинуть рубашку с широких плеч (как этот милый парень может быть таким огромным?), и вновь поднял его руки над головой, сжав запястья на пару секунд, безмолвно требуя, чтобы руки оставались в таком положении.

Гарри принял это с энтузиазмом. Он вновь сжал простыни, запутавшись пальцами в мягкой дорогой ткани, и Луи терялся между желанием расцеловать его идеальное тело и желанием отшлепать ладонью, пока он не превратится в разрушенного и скулящего от боли и возбуждения.

Луи сел на бедра Гарри, чувствуя задницей доказательно чужого желания. Это невероятно льстило, ведь они толком ничего не начали, а у Гарри в штанах уже было _так_ тесно.

Луи протянул руку и ущипнул Стайлса за соски поочередно, проверяя их чувствительность и оставаясь полностью довольным полученным результатом. Гарри задышал чуть чаще, на мгновение прикрыл глаза и совершенно явно выгнулся навстречу. К сожалению, вторая пара сосков не обладала такими же качествами, что немного расстроило Луи. Он мог представить, как Гарри извивался бы, если бы Луи ласкал все четыре его соска, доводя до исступления лишь этим.

Его руки уже уверенно мяли, щипали и царапали нежную кожу, беззастенчиво оставляя на ней следы, которые в будущем будут подтверждением принадлежности Гарри Томлинсону. Это заводило так же сильно, как и полуобнаженное тело на кровати, выгибающееся в нетерпении продолжения.

Луи приподнялся немного, обвел кончиками пальцев щеки Гарри, с нажимом прошелся ногтем по пухлой нижней губе и подцепил подбородок, запрокидывая голову назад. Он раздумывал, как хорошо будет смотреться засос прямо над дрожащим от сглатываний кадыке Гарри.

— Я хочу оттрахать твой рот, — неожиданно хрипло заговорил Луи, не сводя взгляда с соблазнительных губ. — Сделать это так глубоко, чтобы почувствовать твое горло. Чтобы ты давился и задыхался от этого, но не мог ничего сделать, потому что я не разрешал бы двигать руками.

Гарри завозился под ним, застонал, и его глаза потемнели, выражая не скрываемое желание. Он весь напрягся, задрожал и дернул бедрами в поисках трения, но Луи крепко прижимал его к кровати.

— Пожалуйста, — просяще прохныкал он, старательно облизывая губы. — Пожалуйста, Луи. Я хочу этого.

Луи зарычал и больно дернул извивающегося под ним Гарри за волосы, наклонившись к нему так низко, чтобы теплым дыханием касаться призывно приоткрытых губ.

—  _Сэр_. Не забывайся, детка, — он опустил руку ниже, перекладывая ладонь на шею и надавливая едва ощутимо, но с прозрачным намеком, из-за чего Гарри буквально начал задыхаться, будто его _уже_ душили прямо сейчас.

— Простите, сэр, — Гарри звучал так покорно и одновременно с этим требовательно, что у Луи действительно начало становиться тесно в штанах, что было странно, потому что с ним _никогда_ такого не случалось. — Пожалуйста, сэр, позвольте мне Вам отсосать. Трахните мой рот. Пожалуйста.

Луи почти готов был поддаться, но он понимал, что если уступит сейчас, то совершит не совсем то, чего хотелось им обоим.

— Разве ты заслужил это? — Гарри широко распахнул глаза, услышав фразу. — Привез меня в свой загородный дом, чтобы показать свою комнату для игр. Так откровенно предлагал себя. Не слишком ли много контроля ты на себя взял, детка? Разве ты заслужил, чтобы я трахал твой рот?

Гарри дышал шумно через широко открытый рот. Его лицо выражало искреннее сожаление, и Луи вдруг захотелось кончить на него. Запачкать раскрасневшиеся щеки и губы, которые будут еще краснее от того, что Гарри их кусал.

Луи прижался пальцами ко рту Стайлса и почти грубо протолкнул их внутрь, чувствуя жаркую влагу и мягкий язык, который тут же толкнулся навстречу, мягко обвивая и покрывая слюной, которую Томлинсон размазывал по малиновым губам. Он толкнулся пальцами глубже и был вовсе не удивлен, когда Гарри с легкостью принял это, даже не подавившись, втягивая щеки и прикрывая глаза от удовольствия.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что такой милый мальчик может быть таким развратным и ненасытным. А я еще удивлялся, кому взбредет в голову шлепать твою маленькую задницу, — Луи хмыкнул и освободил свои пальцы из жаркого плена чужого рта, намерено безразлично обтерев их об обнаженное плечо задрожавшего от возбуждения Гарри.

Стайлс выглядел пошло, соблазнительно и доступно, но в приятном смысле, потому что Луи знал, что Гарри не позволит первому встречному видеть его таким. Он не позволял и своему соседу, пока не стал уверенным, что есть вероятность взаимности.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты держал рот широко открытым, — медленно проговорил Луи, снимая с себя грязную футболку с небольшой дыркой на рукаве, которую он все никак не мог зашить.

— У меня есть целая коллекция кляпов, если ты хо…

— Я _сказал_ тебе, что хочу, чтобы _ты_ держал свой рот широко раскрытым. Что из этого тебе не понятно, _Гарольд_? — он звучал жестко и холодно, и Гарри заметно вздрогнул, тут же поспешив выполнить приказ. Луи скользнул большим пальцем по нижнему ряду зубов, уместив ладонь под челюстью. — Ты будешь сомневаться в моих словах?

Испуганно распахнувший глаза Гарри помотал головой и осторожно погладил кончиком языка палец, покоившийся на его зубах. Луи удовлетворенно хмыкнул и провел ладонями по груди Гарри, сжимая и поглаживая кожу, покрывающуюся мурашками из-за чувствительности.

Луи ощущал возбуждение Гарри, поэтому сполз немного ниже и мягко покрутил бедрами, вжимаясь своей задницей в пах парня под собой, и тот издал неконтролируемый полустон, толкнувшись навстречу.

— Гарри, ты должен лежать смирно, — Луи завел руки назад и надавил большими пальцами на внутренние стороны бедер достаточно сильно, чтобы это принесло ощутимую боль.

Гарри вздрогнул, но остался лежать на месте. Волосы на его висках стали слегка влажными, и Луи _так сильно_ захотелось увидеть его запыхавшегося и мокрого от собственного пота. Но он продолжал медленно ласкать тело, на котором сидел.

Ладони пробежались по мягкому животу, и Луи толкнулся бедрами назад, совершая круговые движения задницей на чужом паху. Гарри выглядел прекрасно в своем возбуждении, но Луи определенно нуждался в большем.

— Сними с себя все и ляг на живот, — он соскользнул в сторону и сел на кровати, медленно расстегивая свои джинсы под внимательным жадным взглядом зеленых глаз.

Гарри действовал далеко не так же терпеливо. Его движения были резкими и обрывистыми, он едва не выдернул ползунок ширинки в попытках раздеться как можно скорее. Не прошло и полминуты, как Гарри раскинулся на кровати обнаженный. Его ровный длинный член был в полувозбужденном состоянии и, когда Стайлс перевернулся на живот, пах прижался к спутанным простыням, заставив стройное тело отозваться легкой дрожью.

Луи казалось, что он вечно мог любоваться этим совершенным изгибом спины со впадиной позвоночника и ямочками на пояснице. Но его возбуждение не думало угасать и напоминало о себе колким жаром в животе и бедрах.

Томлинсон тоже откинул свои джинсы и белье в сторону, чтобы скорее прижаться грудью к горячей спине Гарри. Его руки опустились на округлые бедра, переместились на ягодицы и чувственно сжали их в ладонях, разводя в стороны. Член Луи удобно лег в расселине, и Томлинсон почувствовал, как Гарри снова задрожал, пытаясь остановить себя от попытки выгнуться навстречу.

Луи одобрительно поцеловал кудрявый затылок, на мгновение зарывшись носом в мягкие пряди волос, и медленно потерся бедрами, позволяя своему члену скользить между ягодиц, оставляя на коже едва ощутимый след смазки.

— Гарри, — Луи слегка потянул его за волосы, заставив сильнее повернуть голову. — Я хочу, чтобы сейчас ты приподнял бедра. Лежи смирно и держи рот открытым, — пальцы скользнули по губам Гарри, проверяя выполнение приказал, и Томлинсон довольно прогудел себе что-то под нос.

Стайлс так невероятно откровенно желал угодить и получал от этого столько удовольствия, что у Луи сжималось что-то внутри. Что-то голодное и ненасытное, до этого мирно спящее все года его жизни.

Томлинсон сел на колени между разведенных длинных ног, и Гарри тут же уперся коленями в кровать, приподнимая бледные бедра и оставаясь прижатым грудью к кровати, из-за чего его спина идеально прогнулась. Луи захотелось положить на его поясницу кусочек льда, чтобы посмотреть, как тот будет красиво скатываться к широкой шее, оставляя влажную дорожку, которую Томлинсон зацеловал бы.

— Руки над головой, — его голос вновь обрел те стальные нотки, которые просачивались без ведома хозяина. Луи хлопнул ладонью по бедру парня и вновь сильно развел в стороны ягодицы, любуясь гладко выбритой промежностью. Он и раньше часто замечал, что Гарри гладкий везде (у того был нездоровый интерес прогуливаться по квартире голышом после душа), и только недавно узнал, что это было в целях безопасности и удобства — чтобы волосы случайно не попали в узлы веревки, если практикуется бандаж или шибари. Но вообще-то Луи знал, что Гарри, помимо прочего, открыто этим наслаждался.

Дырочка Гарри сжималась, и Томлинсон мягко надавил на нее подушечкой большого пальца, не пытаясь проникнуть и лишь массируя снаружи. Дыхание Гарри чуть сбилось, и парень выпустил тихий хныкающий звук. Его уже полностью возбужденный член тяжело свисал между ног, и Луи не отказал себе в удовольствии провести по нему тыльной стороной ладони.

Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы отвлечься от пристального разглядывания тела любовника и вспомнить, что им определенно понадобится еще что-то, кроме их членов и странных желаний.

— Где у тебя хранится смазка? Можешь двигать руками, — Луи отстранился от манящего тела, и Гарри тут же завозился на месте, немедленно получая звонкий шлепок ладонью по правой ягодице. — Я сказал _руками_. Чем ты меня слушаешь?

Гарри снова захныкал, но Луи вполне мог различить в этих звуках лишь возбуждение и дрожащее удовольствие. Стайлс осторожно протянул руку в сторону и указал на небольшую полку по правую сторону от андреевского креста. Единственную не со стеклянными дверцами.

Внутри оказалась целая коллекция смазок и презервативов. Разных размеров, запахов и вкусов. С «усиками», пупырышками, светящиеся…

— Бог мог, Гарри, ты что, готовился пережить здесь апокалипсис?

Со стороны кровати донесся смущенный всхлип, звучащий странно из-за широко открытого рта. Луи взял первую попавшуюся баночку и упаковку презервативов без странных добавлений. В некотором роде он был немного консервативен.

Вернувшись на кровать, Луи снова удобно разместился на коленях позади Гарри и погладил того по бедру в успокаивающем жесте.

— По три удара на каждую ягодицу, ладно? Я в этом не очень хорош, поэтому мы просто добавим тебе немного чувствительности. Один ты уже получил, — Луи погладил ярко-розовый след от его ладони на правой ягодице и ощутил, что кожа в месте удара была горячее.

Гарри трогательно дрожал всем телом, его бедра были напряжены, и Луи пришлось потратить несколько минут, чтобы успокоить разволновавшегося парня. Гарри явно желал большего и не знал, как удержаться на месте. Его колени немного ерзали по простыням, но Луи решил, что на этот раз спустит ему такое непослушание. И у него самого начинали дрожать руки от одних мыслей о том, что происходящее может повториться. А для этого ему следовало быть осторожным.

Первый шлепок оказался не таким сильным, но достаточно звонким, и Гарри вздрогнул скорее от звука, чем от удара. Он громко выдохнул, прогнул спину, сильнее выставляя назад бедра, и повернул голову сильнее в сторону так, что теперь Луи мог видеть его раскрасневшуюся правую щеку и блестящие губы, призывно широко распахнутые.

Хотелось послать все к черту и просто взять это воплощение секса перед собой, но левую ладонь мягко покалывало от недавнего шлепка, и Луи определенно нравилось это ощущение. То, как наливалась кровью аккуратная маленькая задница Гарри, могло стать погибелью для Томлинсона.

Еще два шлепка остались на бледной коже розоватыми следами ладоней. Гарри уже был полностью возбужден, и Луи привлекала эта особенность любовника заводиться от таких острых ощущений. Ничего из этого не чувствовалось странным, и Луи просто позволил себе окунуться в новый для него мир, в котором, впрочем, существовал только Гарри.

Руки удобно легли на покрасневшие ягодицы, настойчиво разведя их в стороны. Все шесть шлепков были позади, Гарри дрожал от возбуждения и дышал так громко, что Луи мог легко считать его вдохи.

Он обхватывал ладонями покрасневшие ягодицы и мог чувствовать ответную дрожь податливого тела перед собой. Гарри был так открыт и беспомощен, что Луи едва мог держать себя в руках.

Тюбик смазки быстро пошел в дело. Гель комнатной температуры обильно покрыл собой тонкие пальцы, и Луи пожалел, что выбрал для растяжки правую руку. Он бы хотел видеть, как татуировки на его пальцах скрываются в дырочке Гарри.

— Раскройся для меня.

Луи хлопнул ладонью по расселине между ягодиц, и Гарри застонал _так_ громко, словно ему уже вставили. И, чет возьми, это невероятно сильно заводило.

Скользкие пальцы прижались к сфинктеру, и указательный плавно скользнул внутрь, практически не встречая сопротивления мышц. Луи хотел бы еще немного подразнить Гарри, превратить растяжку в долгую сладкую прелюдию, но терпения не было уже ни у одного из них. Луи видел, как Гарри напрягает дрожащие бедра, с какой силой его пальцы впиваются в ягодицы, которые парень раздвинул для него широко и доверчиво.

— Знаешь, мне всегда нравились твои волосы, — Луи протянул свободную руку и мягко зарылся в влажные от пота темные кудри, пока палец его второй руки поглаживал горячие влажные мышцы внутри. — За время нашего знакомства они так выросли. Не представляешь, сколько я фантазий пережил, где хватаю тебя за волосы и насаживаю на себя.

Он протолкнул второй палец, и Гарри вновь застонал. Хотя Луи был уверен, что это скорее от его слов, чем от действий. Томлинсон сжал пальцы левой руки в кулак, собирая в ладонь растрепанные пряди, создавая лишь небольшое давление. И он мог поклясться, что Гарри это понравилось по тому, как он вцепился в свою задницу, оставляя на покрасневшей от шлепков коже несколько полос от ногтей.

Луи склонил голову набок, чтобы лучше видеть покрасневшее лицо, пока его пальцы хозяйничали в чужой заднице. Рот Гарри был по-прежнему широко раскрыт. Из-за того, что Стайлс не мог сглотнуть в таком положении, слюна скапливалась и стекала по его подбородку и щеке. Это должно быть противным, но Луи только больше завелся от такого пошлого нуждающегося вида Гарри.

Луи двигал уже тремя пальцами в горячей дырочке, и он все еще чувствовал, как мышцы расслаблены и легко принимают его в себя.

— Ты с кем-то недавно трахался? — против его воли в голос проскользнули требовательные нотки недовольства. Луи провернул кисть, буквально ввинчивая пальцы между ягодиц, и Гарри громко захныкал. Он отчаянно замотал головой и вжался мокрой щекой в кровать, когда Луи медленно вытащил свои пальцы из горячего плена податливых мышц.

— Тогда что же это? Ты растягивал сам себя пальцами? — Луи накрыл собой дрожащее тело и погладил напряженные руки Стайлса. — Имел себя, пока от напряжения не болела рука? Находясь на грани, продолжал, не обращая внимания на усталость мышц?

Гарри скосил глаза вправо, но ему так и не удалось рассмотреть Луи, поэтому он задышал еще чаще, чувствуя влажной от пота спиной грудь другого мужчины, который держал его в своей власти.

— Или ты использовал игрушки? Они же наверняка у тебя есть, не так ли? — Луи взял его руки за запястья и потянул на себя, прижав кисти к прогнутой пояснице. — Насаживал свою миленькую маленькую задницу на искусственный член?

Гарри покраснел так сильно, словно они резко вернулись на два года назад, когда кудрявый смущался одного слова «секс».

Почувствовав удовлетворение чужой реакцией, Луи выпрямился, продолжая держать руки Гарри за его спиной, и неуклюже выдавил еще смазки на свою руку, что было довольно сложно, так как пальцы скользили по тюбику, отказываясь на нем сжиматься. Несколько прозрачных капель впитались в простыни, когда Луи, наконец, удалось сжать упаковку так, чтобы содержимое оказалось на его ладони.

— Дерьмо, — выругался он негромко. Управлять одной рукой было слишком сложно. — Если я отпущу тебя, ты сможешь держать руки в таком положении? Я не хочу связывать тебя сегодня.

Гарри резко кивнул, и Луи отпустил его. Он разорвал упаковку и достал презерватив, который тут же раскатал по своему члену, пережав тот у основания. Сейчас ему бы не помешало эрекционное кольцо, так как возбуждение настигло своего пика, и все могло закончиться слишком быстро.

— Я хочу, чтобы сейчас ты уяснил одну вещь, — Луи прижался головкой члена к смазанному растянутому сфинктеру, но замер в таком положении. — Поле того, как я тебя трахну, ты станешь моим. Ты не будешь иметь права даже флиртовать с другими.

Гарри сильнее вжал руки в свою поясницу и пальцами дотянулся до живота прижавшегося к нему сзади парня. Стайлс дышал хрипло и часто, но он яро закивал головой на слова Луи так, будто это все, что он надеялся услышать.

Томлинсон остался полностью доволен результатом и выпрямился, стоя на коленях позади трогательно дрожащего от желания любовника. Кожа Гарри уже покрылась испариной, его волосы были в полном беспорядке, пальцы на ногах поджимались от неуемного возбуждения, а колени все время норовили разъехаться в стороны.

Луи придержал его за бедра и средними пальцами потер тазобедренные косточки. Гарри уже давно не был таким худым, как в свои семнадцать. Он часто посещал тренажерный зал, набрал вес (хотя питался практическими одними салатами), и, если он бездельничал больше недели, у него появлялся милый небольшой животик.

Луи ненавидел спать с слишком худыми людьми. У него оставались синяки после каждого раза, и в конце концов, он стал очень придирчивым в этом плане. Гарри был крепкого телосложения. Он немного располнел, и Луи это определенно нравилось.

Сжав свой член под головкой, Томлинсон уверенно направил его внутрь горячего тела, внимательно наблюдая, как мышцы податливо растягиваются, принимая его в себя. Гарри громко заскулил от легкой боли и долгожданного чувства заполненности, заставляющего мурашки покрывать его кожу на бедрах.

Луи мелкими толчками проникал все глубже, размеренно и осторожно покачивая бедрами, вопреки желанию схватиться за талию Стайлса и начать вколачиваться в него с такой силой, что после этого парень не сможет и двух слов вместе связать.

Впрочем, когда их бедра соприкоснулись, Гарри неожиданно подался назад, насаживаясь на член сильнее и постанывая так, словно ему отдавили ногу. Луи заволновался, но спустя мгновение понял, что Гарри просто слишком возбужден и чувствителен, что это начинает приносить ему боль. И, судя по всему, эта боль ему вполне нравилась.

Луи наклонился вперед, уперевшись руками в плечи Гарри, вжимая его в кровать еще сильнее, доставляя больше неудобства и буквально запирая в одном положении. Гарри взволнованно вздохнул и повернул голову еще сильнее, так что теперь Луи мог видеть его блестящий расфокусированный взгляд, полные красные губы и слюну, стекающую из широко раскрытого рта. Томлинсон заметил, как трудно Гарри держать челюсть в таком положении, но приказа не отменил, и Стайлс вовсе не выглядел разочарованным этим.

Луи начал медленно двигаться внутри тесного тела. Жар плотно обхватывающих его член мышц сводил с ума. Луи совершал медленные цельные толчки, крутя бедрами так, чтобы массировать чувствительные стенки и растягивать их еще больше, подготавливая Стайлса для гораздо более дикого секса.

Луи помнил, что говорил ему сосед в машине. Он не любил нежность, и его бывший любовник был недостаточно жесток, чтобы они продержались дольше вместе. И Луи собирался показать Гарри все, на что способен в данный момент, когда его яйца готовы взорваться от перевозбуждения.

Когда мышцы перестали сжимать член так сильно, что это почти приносило боль, Луи остановился и переместил свои руки на поясницу Гарри, облокачиваясь на нее и заставляя Стайлса прогнуться еще сильнее.

— А сейчас я оттрахаю тебя так, что ты собственное имя забудешь, — обещание слетело с его искусанных губ низким хрипом. Луи медленно вышел из возбужденного тела и сразу же резко толкнулся внутрь, буквально выбивая из Гарри первый настоящий стон, не сдерживаемый из-за открытого по приказу рта.

Гарри выдыхал резко и отрывисто. Его руки были сильно напряжены, что Луи мог видеть каждую напряженную под кожей вену. Гарри крепко сцепил пальцы в замок, его татуировки сильнее выделились на побледневшей от напряжения коже, и Луи так сильно захотел наклониться и укусить за чернильный якорь. Но эта мысль сменилась другой — он просто не мог покинуть плена горячих мышц.

Прогнувшись в пояснице, Томлинсон совершил новый глубокий толчок, а затем принялся безостановочно двигать бедрами, вбиваясь в стонущее соблазнительное тело под собой. Гарри хрипло выдыхал и постанывал, с каждым движением проезжая грудью вперед, но не пытаясь зацепиться за кровать руками, держа их в прежнем положении.

Вскоре Гарри оказался распластанным на матрасе с приподнятыми бедрами и соблазнительно прогнутой поясницей. Луи почти лег на него сверху, неустанно толкаясь внутрь все резче и чаще. Его движения были глубокими и грубыми, наверняка приносили боль, но Гарри лишь закатывал глаза от удовольствия и терся щекой о скомканные простыни, обтирая влажную от слюны кожу.

Луи уперся левым локтем в кровать, немного смещая тело, а вторую руку запустил в потные растрепанные кудри, жестко сжимая их в кулаке. И тут Гарри застонал _так громко_ , словно уже кончал, но Луи догадался, что на парня так действует грубое с ним обращение.

Склонив голову, Томлинсон впился зубами в загривок Гарри, не обращая внимания на неприятное ощущение волос на языке. Это был действительно животный секс.

Луи менял темп и углы проникновения даже тогда, когда ему удалось задеть простату. Он буквально знакомил Гарри со всеми его чувствительными точками внутри. Яйца Луи тяжело ударялись о задницу Стайлса, пальцы больно впивались в плечо и волосы, а зубы оставляли глубокие следы на коже.

Луи чувствовал, что не продержится долго, поэтому попытался просунуть руку под Гарри, чтобы коснуться его члена, но Стайлс был уже полностью прижат к кровати. Луи приподнялся на одной руке.

— Детка, приподними бедра, чтобы я мог тебе помочь, — похлопывание по бедру и просьба не дали никаких результатов.

Луи нахмурился и вновь дотянулся до волос Гарри, сильно сжав их в руке. После этого он мягко скользнул назад так, чтобы в Стайлсе осталась только головка члена.

— Я _сказал тебе_ приподняться, — голос вновь приобрел жесткие холодные нотки, и Луи заметил, как Гарри заметно задрожал. Он выгнул шею, поднял бедра и таким образом вновь насадился на возбужденный член.

Луи видел, как непросто Гарри держаться в этом положении, поэтому он взялся за его крепко сцепленные друг с другом руки и потянул на себя, заставив выпрямиться и более устойчиво упереться коленями в кровать. Луи прижал его к своей груди и смог, наконец, дотянуться до истекающего предэякулятом члена, взяв его в плотное кольцо своих пальцев.

Гарри задрожал и откинул голову назад. Луи в который раз пожалел, что низкого роста, и Гарри не может в таком положении устроить затылок на его плече, но долго раздумывать над этим он не мог.

Возбуждение достигло своего пика, и у Луи сводило бедра от желания двигаться. Член тяжело пульсировал, и Томлинсон возобновил движения, яростно вбиваясь в напряженное тело. Гарри не продержался и минуты. Он содрогнулся, процарапал короткими ногтями по низу живота Луи и обильно кончил в его кулак, слабо и обессиленно постанывая.

Луи не хотел останавливаться, но он знал, что теперь Гарри было больно, и это больше не приносило ни капли наслаждения. Поэтому он осторожно выскользнул из обмякшего в его руках тела и толкнул Гарри в плечо, заставив упасть обратно на кровать. Луи снял презерватив, и ему хватило нескольких движений рукой по члену, чтобы кончить на покрасневшие от шлепков ягодицы, кое-где наливающиеся синяками.

Белесая сперма неаккуратными полосами покрыла раздраженную горячую кожу, стекая в ложбинку между ягодиц.

Луи тяжело упал рядом. Ему не хотелось двигаться, дышать было почти больно, а все конечности словно налились свинцом, но он знал, что Гарри в данный момент нужна помощь.

— Эй, — голос плохо слушался, и Луи пришлось негромко прокашляться, поворачиваясь к измотанному любовнику, который затуманенным взглядом смотрел в ответ. — Ты как?

Гарри слабо завозился и придвинулся ближе, спрятав лицо в шее Томлинсона и едва слышно застонав невероятно хриплым голосом.

— Я не… Мне нужно время, тш-ш, — он прижался к Луи всем телом, и тому не оставалось ничего, коме как обнять разморенного парня.

Гарри быстро восстановил дыхание, но все еще отказывался двигаться и вообще подавать признаки жизни.

— Слушай, я знаю, что сабы вроде как всегда немного не в себе после сессий, но у нас ее и не было толком. Ты точно в порядке? — Луи начинал волноваться, потому что по сути он не сделал ничего, чтобы Гарри так себя чувствовал, но тот все еще был в каком-то дурмане.

Стайлс слабо завозился, а потом отодвинулся достаточно, чтобы видеть лицо Луи. На его губах играла расслабленная улыбка, и щеки украсили небольшие ямочки.

— Я просто очень люблю секс, а его у меня давно не было. И ты был на высоте. И у меня болит задница, — Гарри совершенно неуместно хихикнул и оставил свои пальцы в ладони Луи. — Я всегда такой после оргазма. Не только после сессии.

Глаза Луи комично распахнулись, и сам он едва не подскочил с кровати, но был все еще слишком уставший для таких маневров.

— Что с тобой происходит после сессии? Что мне с тобой делать?

Гарри смущенно улыбнулся и вплел пальцы в растрепанные карамельные пряди Луи.

— Если ты хочешь что-то со мной сделать, то мне этого уже достаточно, ладно? Не стоит паниковать. Мы ко всему придем постепенно.

Луи не хотел показывать своего облегчения, но все равно громко выдохнул. Гарри не расстроился такой реакции и просто вернулся в уютные теплые объятия.

Томлинсон не знал, к чему приведет все, что только что началось, но он понимал, что готов ко всему, если это, в конце концов, сделает Гарри счастливым. И таким затраханным.


End file.
